


Love Comes (In A Heartbeat)

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, Blond, Bespectacled & Gorgeous walked into Eric's life on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes (In A Heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com/)**afra_schatz** , who asked for Bean/Eric Troy RPF & bananarama (hence the title of the fic).

It was a Tuesday just like any other Tuesday until Tall, Blond, Bespectacled, and absolutely, mouth-wateringingly Gorgeous walked into the office and into Eric's life. Just another mildly boring Tuesday, which had started off with back-to-back department meetings and would feature a client lunch later, a somewhat tedious day of returning phone calls and emails and pouring over the World's Most Obnoxious Memos (patent pending), nothing terribly exciting or newsworthy – unless one counted Rose's latest risqué outfit as newsworthy. (Her breasts rather did deserve all of the accolades, Eric thought.)

But then TBBG walked in, and suddenly Eric's day, week, month – hell, his year – got exponentially more interesting. He wasn't sure if he believed in love in first sight, but wanting to rip a person out of their clothes and have lots of hard, wall-banging sex at first sight? That he absolutely believed in, and TBBG was a walking poster child for it.

"Humina," Eric whistled under his breath, watching TBBG's slow and steady progress across the main floor from the glass walls of his office. Anyone who filled out a suit so perfectly deserved all of Eric's attention, and from the looks said TBBG was getting from the cubicle dwellers, Eric wasn't the only one very interested in a lean build, sun-kissed hair, those ridiculously, incongruously hot wire frames perched on a regal-looking nose, and an ass that resembled a juicy apple for Temptation Factor.

Diane, EVP of Sales, and Eric's sister-in-law, glanced over her shoulder to see what all the fuss was about, then turned her head back and lowered her brows at Eric. "No."

"No? You can't tell me no. I'm only looking at the man, not pressing my nose against the glass. Not that I wasn't considering it, because seriously, look at him, but I think I deserve some credit for my decorum."

Diane didn't look the least bit impressed by Eric's decorum. "No looking, no touching, no offering to fog his glasses, no offering to get him drunk and take advantage of him, no telling him his Hugo Boss suit would look better on your floor."

Eric frowned. Honestly, the way Diane said all that almost made it sound like she didn't trust him, which truly hurt. After all, he hadn't hit on her (much) after Orlando'd made it clear he was serious about her. "And why is it I can't do any of these things?"

"Because that's Sean Bean, our new head of marketing."

Oh. He vaguely recalled the email talking about how the new VP was supposed to be starting today. Which meant TBBG was a new co-worker, not a client. Sticky, but still not a deal-breaker. Especially for someone who filled out his dress slacks the way this Sean Bean person did.

"So what? We're on the same corporate level, right? It's not like I'm panting after the new interns."

Actually, he sort of _was_ panting after the new interns, but both Saffron and Garrett were unbelievably, stupidly pretty – like, pretty enough they should be on runways somewhere and not stuck in an office delivering mail and transcribing meeting notes. _Everyone_ lusted after them.

Diane and her impressive glower didn't move so much as a fraction of an inch. "No."

"Spoilsport," Eric declared. "You can't keep all the gorgeous men to yourself, you know."

"One man isn't _all_ the men, and you're only saying it because Orlando's your brother."

"That, and he's got the family looks," Eric grinned. "And I still say we let the eminently delectable and edible new head of marketing decide for himself if he wants his world rocked by me and my prowess in bed or if he wants to continue living a sad, lonely, pathetic life devoid of earth-shattering orgasms."

Diane scooped her papers off Eric's desk and got smoothly to her feet. "At least I know Orlando comes by his arrogance honestly."

"And obviously, you must find it somewhat attractive, since you married him." Which simply went to prove her good taste. "Besides, you can't ask me to simply ignore destiny."

"Oh, so our new head of Marketing's your destiny now?"

"Sure." Eric's grin widened. "We're destined for naked, sweaty, fantasticly athletic sex. It's been preordained by that man's ass, which is juicy enough to tempt a saint. Which I'm not."

"Say no more." Diane held up a hand to prove her point. "The less I know about your prurient fantasies, the happier we'll both be."

"Fair point," Eric conceded, since he didn't exactly want to hear about her sex life with his brother. "But now I've got to get ready for my 11 o'clock and figure out the quickest way to let Tall, Blond and Gorgeous know we should have sex as soon as humanly possible."

"I've heard marketing's taking him out for introductory drinks after work..."

Perfect. He'd invite himself along, buy a few drinks, work his magic, and boom, he could be flat on his back and naked with Sean Bean by 9pm, latest. "Have I told you lately you're my favorite sister in law?"

Diane shifted the papers to her other arm, and gave him a pointed look. "Only sister in law, and don't count on more pointers. You're on your own with this one."

"True love will find a way," Eric called to her retreating back, and took it as a win when she let the door shut behind her without making a retort.

***


End file.
